Yogyakarta
by 17goingon12
Summary: "Kumohon, berbaikanlah." Tangan Sekar menyatukan tanganku dan Adriaan, meletakkan tangan Adriaan di atas tanganku. Chapter terakhir!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Yogyakarta, sebuah negara yang akhirnya bersatu dengan Indonesia. Apakah yang akan terjadi padanya? Apakah dia akan lenyap? Apakah yang akan dilakukan Indonesia? Full of OC, male! Indonesia

Desclaimer: Hetalia punyanya Hidekaz-sensei. Aku cuma punya OCnya aja.

A/N: Yay! Akhirnya aku bisa juga nge-post fanfic pertamaku *teriak-teriak geje kayak orang hipertensi(?)*. Perkenalkan dulu sebelumnya, nama saya Rain(siapa yang nanya?). Makasih banyak buat yang udah nyempatin diri baca fanfic saya. Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dan miss typo. Maklumlah, orang baru di sini. Tolong senpai-senpai semua kasih kritiknya ya! Sekali lagi makasih^^

Perkenalan OC:

Indonesia(Soerja Djuanda): Cowok berambut hitam pendek, bermata hitam, dan berkulit sawo matang. Tingginya kira kira 170 cm, tampangnya kayak remaja usia 17 seragam khaki[1] dan sebuah peci.

Yogyakarta(Sekar Djuanda): Gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang (rambutnya lebih sering digerai), mirip Indonesia. Tingginya kira-kira 145cm, tampangnya kayak anak umur 12 tahunan. Kalau di rumah pakaiannya rok terusan bermotif batik, tapi baju resminya juga baju dan rok khaki (kayak yang dipake Surya, cuma yang ini rok).

Singapore(Vanessa Liu): Cewek berambut hitam panjang di kucir rapi. Tingginya kira-kira 158cm, tampangnya seumuran sama Surya.

Belanda(Adriaan van Stachhouwer): Berhubung ini tokoh beneran udah ada di Hetalia, yang karanganku cuma namanya aja.

Chapter 1: Remember

7 Oktober 2010

"Iya pak, baik, akan segera saya urus masalah itu...." aku menutup telepon dari bos ku itu sembari menghela nafas. "Hah, kenapa banyak sekali masalah yang menimpaku sih? Mulai dari masalah dalam sampai luar negeri, masalah politik sampai isu pemanasan global." Aku mengambil beberapa kertas yang berserakan di mejaku, berusaha untuk membereskannya.

"PRAAAANK"

Tiba tiba sebuah bingkai foto terjatuh dari mejaku. Sepertinya tersenggol tanganku saat aku membereskan kertas-kertas ini. "Yah, pecah deh!" Aku pun langsung beranjak dari kursiku untuk memunguti pecahan kaca dari bingkai foto itu. Kupandangi foto itu sejenak, foto diriku yang mengenakan baju dan celana panjang khaki serta sebuah peci di kepalaku bersama dengan seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang yang mengenakan rok terusan bermotif batik. Aku mengambil foto itu setelah membuang pecahan kaca dan bingkai yang sudah rusak itu ke tempat sampah. Mataku beralih ke arah kalender yang ada di dinding ruang kerjaku. Kalender itu menunjukkan lingkaran merah pada hari ini, tanggal 7 Oktober. " Ah iya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu ya." Aku membalik foto itu dan melihat tulisan di baliknya.

'Soerja Djuanda & Sekar Djuanda'

Sekar atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Yogyakarta adalah adikku. Surya adalah namaku, walaupun di foto itu masih tertulis namaku dengan ejaan lama. Orang ataupun negara lain lebih suka memanggilku Indonesia. Tidak salah juga sih, karena memang akulah Indonesia, negara besar yang selalu dilanda banyak masalah itu.

"Coba kamu masih ada di sini, kamu pasti bisa membantuku menyelesaikan masalah-masalah ini." Aku menutup mataku, mencoba melupakan semua masalah-masalah ini sejenak sambil mengingat-ingat masa laluku. Memang masa laluku penuh kenangan pahit bersama Netherland dan Jepang. Tapi masa itu adalah masa-masa dimana Sekar masih ada.

10 Januari 1942

"Kak Surya, kok Kak Kiku belum datang ya?" ucap Sekar padaku. Ia terus mondar mandir di dalam kamarku dengan tidak sabar. Hari ini, Kiku Honda atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Jepang akan datang. Ia berkata padaku dan Sekar bahwa ia adalah saudara jauhku. Ia juga berjanji akan membebaskanku dan Sekar dari tangan Netherland yang sudah menjajahku lebih dari tiga abad ini.

"Sabar, mungkin sebentar lagi," jawabku sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya, membuat rambut Sekar sedikit berantakan.

"Ah kak Surya, rambutku jadi berantakan kan. Lagipula aku kan sudah besar, jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil terus," ucap Sekar sembari membenahi rambutnya.

"Iya deh maaf, " aku pun hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah adikku yang satu ini.

"Memangnya kak Surya nggak seneng kalau kak Kiku datang kemari? Kak Kiku kan janji mau membantu kita supaya bisa merdeka."

"Bukannya gitu, tapi aku cuma agak khawatir kalau-kalau yang dimaksud oleh kakek Kediri[2] itu adalah Kiku."

"Yang dimaksud oleh kakek Kediri? Maksud kak Surya tentang ramalan kakek itu?"

"Iya, apa kamu lupa? Dulu kakek pernah bilang kalau akan datang orang kate bermata sipit yang akan menjajah kita seumur ja..."

"Tok...Tok...Tok..."

Sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kata-kataku, tiba tiba terdengar suara pintu depan diketuk. "Itu pasti kak Kiku, biar aku yang buka pintunya," ucap Sekar sambil berlari kecil keluar dari kamarku seakan tidak peduli dengan perkataanku tentang ramalan Kakek Kediri.

"Hei, pelan-pelan saja! Nggak perlu lari-lari gitu kan!" Akupun mengikuti Sekar menuju ke pintu depan.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Yogyakarta-san"

Aku mendengar suara yang sudah bisa ku tebak sebagai suara Kiku Honda, saudara jauhku dan Sekar. Dan benar saja, dari kejauhan aku sudah bisa melihat Sekar sedang berbicara dengan seorang pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Kiku. Memang sebelumnya aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Kiku, hanya pernah melihat fotonya saja. Jadi kupikir tidak baik juga menilai orang tanpa mengenalnya terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat pagi juga Kak Kiku," aku mendengar Sekar menjawab salam dari Kiku. "Kak Kiku jangan panggil aku Yogyakarta, panggil saja Sekar," ucap Sekar pada Kiku. Sekar memang lebih suka jika ia dipanggil dengan '_human name_'nya daripada nama aslinya sebagai sebuah negara.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pangil Sekar-san saja ya?" tanya Kiku pada Sekar. Sekar pun hanya mengangguk-angguk senang mendengar hal itu.

"Ah, Ohayou gozaimasu Indonesia-san, bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap Kiku dengan ramah kepadaku begitu dia menyadari kedatanganku.

"Heh...iya...baik kok...terima kasih..." aku menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Mungkin karena aku masih sedikit gugup bertemu dengannya, aku tidak menyangka bahwa Kiku seramah ini. "Sepertinya dia orang yang baik, semoga saja ramalan Kakek kediri salah," kataku dalam hati.

"Kak Kiku sendiri gimana kabarnya?" tanya Sekar dengan bermangat.

"Iya, aku juga baik-baik saja," Kiku tersenyum ramah pada Sekar. Dalam hati aku mulai percaya pada Kiku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa senyum ramahnya itu hanyalah kamuflase semata.

"Heh Sekar, nggak baik menyuruh tamu berlama lama di pintu masuk seperti itu," aku memperingatkan Sekar yang masih asik mengajak Kiku mengobrol di depan pintu.

"Ah iya, maaf, ayo Kak Kiku mari masuk!" Sekar pun mempersilahkan Kiku untuk masuk ke dalam.

7 Oktober 2010

"Tok...tok...tok..."

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunanku. "Masuk saja," ujarku. "Tidak dikunci kok."

Pintu itu pun terbuka diiringi dengan masuknya sesosok gadis cantik berambut panjang dengan pakaiannya yang modis dan selalu mengikuti trend itu.

"Selamat siang Surya, apakah aku mengganggumu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ah, rupanya kau Vanessa. Nggak kok, sama sekali tidak menggangu," aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari foto yang sejak tadi ku tatap kepada gadis yang masih saudaraku itu. Gadis itu adalah Vanessa Liu, atau yang lebih di kenal sebagai Sigapore."Ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa kamu datang kemari?"

"Emm, nggak terlalu penting juga sih. Aku cuma lagi nggak ada kerjaan aja, makanya kuputuskan buat main ke sini," Vanessa menjawab seraya duduk di salah satu kursi yang terdapat di ruang kerjaku.

"Kamu sendiri sedang apa?" gadis itu bertanya padaku.

"Aku cuma sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugasku seperti biasanya. Kamu tahu sendiri kan kalau masalah di negaraku itu banyak banget." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Tapi kayaknya kamu lebih suntuk dari biasanya. kamu lagi mikirin Sekar ya?"

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Vanessa. Memang, adikku yang satu ini lumayan peka. Kepekaannya itu juga selalu mengingatkanku pada Sekar. "Kenapa kamu tahu kalau aku sedang mengingat ingat Sekar?"

"Soalnya hari ini hari ulang tahun Sekar."

"Ya, tebakanmu memang tepat."

TBC

A/N: Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama fanficku. Makasih buat Ratih yang udah mau nyempatin baca ni fanfic(walaupun aku tahu kamu ga ngerti Hetalia). Makasih juga buat Nini yang udah ngasih aku semanagat buat nyelesaiin ni chapter dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Oh iya, fanfic ini menerima segala macam review. Mulai dari pujian(emangnya ada yang bakalan muji?), pertanyaan, cacian, makian, kritik, serta saran. Pokoknya R&R please!

Penjelasan:

Berhubung teman saya ada yang tanya kayak gini,

Nini: Rain, Baju kaki tu kayak apa?

Rain: Ini bukan kaki, bacanya keki. Itu lo kayak baju seragam sekolah kita kalo hari sabtu.

Nini: oh baju keki, aku baru tahu kalo tuisannya khaki.

Rain: *Gubrak*

Saya akan memberikan sedikit penjelasan tentang baju khaki.

[1] Baju khaki(baca: keki): bagi yang ga tau baju khaki, ini tu baju yang warnanya coklat muda(atau mungkin krem) yang biasa di pake orang-orang zaman dulu. Kadang, baju seragam sekolah juga banyak yang model dan warnanya kayak gini.

[2] Ramalan kakek Kediri yang di maksud di sini adalah ramalan Jangka Jayabaya (Jayabaya adalah raja Kediri).


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ke-2nya. Maaf banget kalau di chapter yang sebelumnya masalahnya belum kelihatan. Chapter itu memang aku fokuskan di perkenalan karakter dulu (padahal sebenernya nggak nyadar kalau masalahnya belum muncul). Makasih banyak buat para reader yang sudah mau membaca dan makasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah nge-review.

**Yuuichi93**

Permasalahannya udah mulai saya munculin di chapter ini. Yuuichi93-san orang Yogya ya? Kapan-kapan boleh ga saya maen ke rumah?^^

**Kuroshironimu**

Sebelumnya makasih atas pujiannya, mulai sekarang saya akan lebih memperhatikan space breaknya. Tenang aja, saya nggak nganggep review kuroshironimu-san sebagai flame kok^^

Saya terharu, ternyata fanfic saya ada yang mau baca *hiks* *hiks*. Cukup deh basa-basinya, sekarang kita mulai aja chapter ke-2. Selamat membaca!

17 Agustus 1945

"Ayo kak, ayo cepat! Nanti kita terlambat," ucap Sekar sambil menarik tanganku.

"Iya, iya, sabar," jawabku. Hari ini tanggal 17 Agustus tahun 1945, hari yang sudah lama aku tunggu-tunggu.

"Saudara-saudara sekalian! Saya telah minta Saudara hadir di sini untuk menyaksikan suatu peristiwa maha penting dalam sejarah kita."

Dari kejauhan aku sudah bisa mendengar bosku mulai membacakan pidatonya. Sepertinya aku dan Sekar memang sedikit terlambat. Rupanya di sana sudah penuh dengan orang-orang lain yang juga ingin menyaksikan peristiwa bersejarah itu. Untungnya kami datang tepat saat dibacakannya bagian yang terpenting.

"Saudara-saudara! Dengan ini kami menyatakan kebulatan tekad. Dengarkanlah proklamasi kami! Proklamasi, kami bangsa Indonesia dengan ini menyatakan kemerdekaan Indonesia. Hal-hal yang mengenai pemindahan kekuasaan dan lain-lain, diselenggarakan denn cara seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya."

Begitu proklamasi itu selesai dibacakan, terdengar semua orang yang ada di sana bersorak sorai dan bertepuk tangan. Sekar pun terus bertepuk tangan sambil melompat-lompat kecil ditempatnya berdiri.

7 Oktober 2010

"Aku ingat hari dimana aku mendapatkan kemerdekaanku, hari itu Sekar senang sekali," ucapku pada Vanessa. "Ya, aku juga ingat, setelah itu Sekar juga datang padaku dan dia terus bercerita betapa senangnya dia," tambah Vanessa sambil tersenyum. Mungkin ia sedang mengingat tingkah Sekar waktu itu. Sekar memang sangat akrab dengan Vanessa. Sebelum kejadian itu, Sekar sering bermain bersama Vanessa serta saudara-saudaraku yang lain.

"Tapi sayangnya semua kesenangan itu harus terganggu,"aku kembali menerawang ke langit langit ruang kerjaku, mengingat kejadian yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan itu.

5 September 1945

"Kenapa susah sekali sih meyakinkan negara-negara itu untuk mengakui kemerdekaanku," gerutuku sambil masuk ke dalam kamarku. Tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada sbuah benda asing yang ada dimeja kerjaku. "Surat apa itu? Perasaan tadi waktu aku pergi belum ada," aku mengambil surat yang ada di atas meja kerjaku itu. Kubuka surat itu dan membaca isinya.

"Kami, HAMENGKUBUWONO IX, Sultan Negeri Ngayogyakarta Hadiningrat, menyatakan:

1. Bahwa Negeri Ngayogyakarta Hadiningrat bersifat kerajaan adalah Daerah Istimewa dari Negara Republik Indonesia.

2. Bahwa kami sebagai Kepala Daerah memegang segala kekuasaan dalam Negeri Ngayogyakarta Hadiningrat, dan oleh karena itu berhubung dengan keadaan pada dewasa ini segala urusan pemerintahan dalam negeri Ngayogyakarta Hadiningrat berada di tangan kami dan kekuasaan-kekuasaan lainnya kami pegang seluruhnya.

3. Bahwa perhubungan antara negeri Ngayogyakarta Hadiningrat dengan Pemerintah Pusat Negara Republik Indonesia bersifa langsung dan kami langsung kepada Presiden Republik Indonesia.

4. Kami memerintahkan supaya segenap penduduk dalam Negeri Ngayogyakarta hadiningrat mengindahka amanat kami ini. Ngayogyakarta hadiningrat, 28 Puasa, Ehe, 1876 ( 5 September 1945) HAMENGKUBUWONO IX."

"Tunggu dulu," aku membaca ulang surat itu sambil mencoba mencerna tulisan yang barusan kubaca. "INI KAN PERNYATAAN BAHWA YOGYAKARTA AKAN BERGABUNG DENGAN INDONESIA!" teriakku begitu menyadari apa maksud dari surat ini. "Kalau Yogyakarta bergabung denganku, berarti dia sudah bukan negara lagi. Kalau dia bukan negara lagi, berarti Sekar akan le...le...le...."

"Lenyap maksud kak Surya?" ucap sebuah suara dari belakangku.

"Aaaaah," aku terlonjak ke belakang karena kaget. "Sekar! Kamu jangan suka muncul tiba-tiba gitu dong!" ucapku pada Sekar yang dengan sukses berhasil mengagetkanku.

"Hehehe, maaf deh kak. Habisnya muka kak Surya kalau kaget lucu deh," ucap Sekar sambil tertawa kecil. "Kamu ini, jangan-jangan surat ini cuma bohongan ya?" tanyaku. "Nggak, surat itu beneran kok," Sekar menjawab pertanyaanku sambil sedikit tertunduk lesu. "Kalau surat ini beneran kok kamu malah santai banget? Gimana kalau kamu bener-bener lenyap?" tanyaku sambil sedikit berteriak.

"Emmm....." Sekar berpikir sebentar. "Aku juga nggak tau kenapa, tapi aku seneng kok bisa jadi bagian dari Indonesia. Berarti kan sekarang aku udah jadi satu sama kakak," jawab Sekar sambil memasang senyum manisnya itu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia masih bisa memasang senyumnya itu, padahal Ia tahu bahwa waktunya tidak lama lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Bosku pasti akan menyambut baik keputusan Sultan ini. Dan seharusnya aku juga senang kan kalau Yogyakarta bergabung dengan Indonesia? Tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan Sekar. Aku sudah berjanji pad kakek Kediri untuk selalu menjaga Sekar. Memikirkan semua itu, entah kenapa air mataku tiba-tiba menetes.

"Kak Surya, kenapa kak Surya nangis?" Sekar mendekatkan tangannya kewajahku. Aku pun langsung memalingkan mukaku, malu karena ketahuan menangis.

"Kak, kak Surya kenapa? Jangan-jangan aku salah ngomong ya?" tanya Sekar lagi.

Aku sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak tahu kenapa air mataku menetes. Tapi melihat senyum Sekar membuatku sadar bahwa dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan kehilangan senyum itu. Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun memeluk tubuh kecil Sekar. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi waktu yang bisa kuhabiskan bersama Sekar. Paling tidak sampai waktu itu tiba, aku akan selalu berada disamping Sekar.

"Nggak, kakak nggak apa-apa kok," ucapku sambil melepaskan pelukanku dan menghapus air mataku. "Baguslah kalau nggak apa-apa, soalnya aku nggak suka ngeliat kak Surya sedih," jawab Sekar.

Awalnya aku juga berpikir bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ternyata tebakanku keliru. Seiring berjalannya waktu, kesehatan Sekar juga semakin menurun. Setelah bos Sekar alias Sultan memutuskan untuk menggabungkan Yogyakarta dengan Indonesia, kondisi Sekar semakin memburuk. Ia sudah kehilangan kemampuannya sebagai seorang negara.

TBC

A/N: Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Udah kelihatan belum nih masalahnya? Jangan lupa R&R ya! Nanti saya kasih payung cantik deh. Tapi diambil sendiri di rumah saya ya!

Nini: Wah, boleh juga nih dapet payung cantik. Nanti aku review deh.

Rain: Siapa yang ngomong sama kamu? Orang aku ngomong sama reader kok. Lagian, memangnya kamu tau rumahku dimana?

Nini: Tau, kan aku pernah maen kesana. Rumahmu di jalan ha....*di bekep *

Rain: Awas kalo kamu nyebarin alamat rumahku! Kamu mau rumahku kebanjiran reader yang pada nagihin payung cantik, hah?

Nini: Terserah, kan rumahmu bukan rumahku.

Rain: Udahlah reader, nggak usah pedulikan orang nggak jelas ini *ngomong sama reader dan nyuekin Nini*. Pokoknya tetep ditunggu reviewnya ya! Fanfic ini masih tetap menerima segala macam review. Arigatou gozaimasu^^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sekali lagi makasih buat para reader dan reviewer. Saya tahu, fafic saya masih banyak kekurangannya(tumben saya nyadar). Karena itu saya mohon kritik dan sarannya^^

**Yuuichi93**

Makasih banget, yuuichi-san udah mau nge-review fanfic saya lagi. Review anda sangat berarti bagi saya. Sekar masih ada nggak di 2010? Silhkan ikuti terus fanfic ini. Whehehehehe^^

P.S Saya tinggal di mana? Nanti saya PM deh^^

Selamat membaca!

25 Oktober 1945

"Sekar! Sekar! Kemana sih dia, kok nggak ada di kamarnya," aku memanggil-manggil Sekar sambil mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

"_Cublak cublak suweng, suwenge tenggelenter, mambu ketundung gudhel, pak empho lera lere, sapa ngguyu ndelekake...._" sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara seseorang menyenandungkan lagu 'Cublak Cublak Suweng' dari arah halaman belakang. "Ah, itu pasti suara Sekar," pikiru dalam hati. Aku pun langsung menuju ke halaman belakang. Ternyata dugaanku benar, Sekar sedang duduk di teras belakang rumah.

"Sekar, sedang apa kamu disini? Kamu kan masih sakit, sebaiknya kamu istirahat saja di kamar."

"Eh, kak Surya, bikin kaget aja. Nggak apa apa kok kak, hari ini aku ngerasa udah baikan. Lagian aku kan bosen kalo suruh di kamar terus."

Sebenarnya aku tahu kalau Sekar pasti bosan terus terusan di kamar. Dia pasti ingin bermain dengan bebas seperti dulu lagi. Tapi kondisinya yang sekarang pasti membuatnya tidak mungin untuk melakukan semua hal itu.

"Tok...tok...tok..." aku mendengar suara pintu depan diketuk.

"Sekar, sepertinya ada tamu, aku mau buka pintu dulu. Kamu boleh duduk-duduk dulu di sini, tapi jangan lama lama ya. Aku takut, nanti kamu sakit lagi."

"Iya kak, bentar lagi aku masuk kok."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku ke depan dulu," ucapku pada Sekar yang hanya menggangguk pelan.

"Tok...tok...tok..." aku mendengar pintu depan di ketuk lagi.

"Iya,iya, tunggu sebentar" aku pun mempercepat langkahku dan bergegas membuka pintu depan.

"Ya, mau cari siapa ya?" ujarku sembari membuka pintu.

"_Morning _Surya" sapa seorang pemuda yang sudah tidak asing lagi di mataku.

"Inggris?" Jujur saja aku sedikit terkejut. Aku tidak mengira bahwa Inggris akan datang lagi secepat ini.

"Kau ini, bukankah kita sudah lama saling mengenal? Kenapa kau masih memanggilku Inggris? Panggil saja Arthur," ucap pemuda itu sambil sedikit tertawa.

Arthur Kirkland, ya, nama pemuda ini memang Arthur. Tapi bukankah ia tahu, bahwa hanya negara-negara yang benar-benar aku percaya yang ku panggil dengan '_human name_' mereka. Apakah itu berarti, dia ingin supaya aku percaya padanya? Kenapa? Kenapa dia ingin aku percaya padanya? Apakah dia benar benar ingin bereman denganku? Bukankah baru sekitar sebulan yang lalu orang-orangku mengusirnya dari tanahku. Saat itu dia datang sebagai wakil sekutu dan aku menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Tapi, ternyata dia tidak datang sendirian. Kedatangannya bersama Belanda lah yang menyebabkan aku mengusirnya.

"Ada keperluan apa kamu datang kemari?" aku tersenyum dengan ramah padanya. Kupikir tidak sopan jika menyambut tamu dengan ketus, walaupun dalam hati aku tetap merasa khawatir.

"Sebenarnya, aku mau mengadakan sedikit perjanjian denganmu."

"Perjanjian?"

"Iya, perjanjian. Aku mendapat tugas dari bosku untuk menyelesaikan beberapa hal di sini. Karena itu, aku butuh izin darimu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan masuk dulu!" ajakku.

Setelah pembicaraan yang cukup panjang, kami pun membuat kesepakatan. Aku mengizinkannya untuk membebaskan tawanan Sekutu yang ada di Surabaya. Tapi dengan syarat, bahwa dia tidak akan mengajak Belanda dan hanya akan melucuti senjata Jepang saja.

27 Oktober 1945

"Gawat Surya! Gawat!" ucap bosku dengan penuh kepanikan begitu aku sampai dirumahnya. Pagi tadi saat aku sedang menemani Sekar, tiba-tiba bosku memanggilku untuk segera datang ke rumahnya.

"Gawat? Sebenarnya ada apa ini pak?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sekutu, pasukan sekutu!"

'DEG' jantungku mulai berdegug cepat saat bosku menyebutkan kata sekutu. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah aku sudah melakukan kesalahan lagi?

"Mereka menyerbu penjara Kalisosok untuk membebaskan tawanan Belanda," lanjut bosku

Sekarang aku benar-benar terkejut. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Lidahku terasa kelu.

"Mereka juga menduduki Pelabuhan Tanjung Perak, Kantor Pos Besar, Gedung Bank Internatio, dan objek vital lainnya." Tambah bosku.

Apa-apaan semua ini? Lagi-lagi dengan mudahnya aku percaya pada Inggris. Aku memberinya izin untuk membebaskan orang-orangnya yang merupakan tawananku. Padahal aku tahu sendiri, bahwa Inggris sudah berkali-kali mengatakan janji-janji manisnya yang akhirnya berakhir dengan kebohongan lagi. Belum genap sebulan aku termakan tipuannya. Sekarang, dia sudah mengingkari janjinya lagi.

21 Juli 1947

"Kak Surya, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Sekar sambil membuka sedikit pintu ruang kerjaku.

"Tentu saja boleh, kenapa kau harus bertanya?"

"Soalnya, kak Surya kelihatannya lagi serius banget. Aku takut malah menggangu," Sekar pun membuka pintu kamarku dan masuk sambil membawa segelas teh. "Ini kak, aku membuatkan segelas teh _anget_ untuk kakak."

"Sekar, kamu itu bukannya istirahat kok malah bikin teh buat kakak?"

"Nggak papa kok kak, kalau cuma bikin teh kan nggak akan bikin aku capek."

"Kamu ini, ngeles terus kalo di kasih tahu," ucapku sambil mengacak acak rambut Sekar.

"Ah, kak Surya, hobi banget sih berantakin rambutku," Sekar pun berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena ulahku. "Kak, sebenernya ada masalah apa lagi?" tanya Sekar tiba-tiba. Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Sekar. Sebaik apapun aku menutupinya, dia pasti langsung sadar bahwa ada yang tidak beres.

"Ternyata kamu memang selalu peka." Aku mengambil sebuah surat yang terletak di laci meja kerjaku. "Sebenarnya, sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu 'orang itu' mengirimkan surat ini padaku." Aku menyerahkan sebuah surat pada Sekar. Sekar langsung mengambil surat yang kusodorkan. Dia pasti sudah tahu siapa yang aku maksud dengan 'orang itu'. Ya, 'orang itu' adalah Adriaan van Stachhouwer. Dia adalah negara yang sudah menjajahku selama 3,5 abad, Belanda. Aku tidak pernah suka namanya disebut-sebut di rumahku ini.

Sekar membaca surat yang dikirim oleh Belanda itu. Kira kira bunyinya seperti ini.

Untuk Soerja Djuanda

Sampai kapan kau mau bermain kucing-kucingan denganku? Kau tahu sendiri kan, jika gerilya yang sudah dilakukan pemuda-pemudamu itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh besar bagiku. Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja dan berkerja sama lagi denganku seperti dulu? Sekarang ini pemerintahanmu hanyalah pemerintahan peralihan. Biar bagaimana pun kau tetap masih berada di bawah kekuasaanku. Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu mengadakan hubungan diplomatik sendiri. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus mengizinkan orang-orangku masuk ke wilayahmu.

Segera kirimkan jawabanmu atas surat ini.

Adriaan van Stachouwer

"Aku sudah mengirimkan jawaban atas surat itu. Tapi apa? Dia justru menolak jawabanku. Dia bilang, dia sudah tidak terikat lagi dengan Persetujuan Linggajati." Aku mengeluarkan semua unek-unekku. Aku sudah semakin kesal dengan perbuatan orang itu. Kenapa orang itu tidak bisa membiarkanku hidup tenang? Apakah menjajahku selama 3,5 abad itu belum cukup baginya?

Sekar hanya terdiam mendengar pernyataanku. Tapi dari raut wajahnya, aku bisa melihat bahwa ia juga sependapat denganku.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kak Surya lakukan?" akhirnya Sekar angkat bicara.

"Sampai sekarang, aku hanya memperkuat TNI dan memerintahkan seluruh masyarakat untuk berjaga-jaga. Aku takut, kalau surat ini merupakan peringatan bahwa 'orang itu' akan melakukan agresi." Mendengar jawabanku, Sekar hanya mengangguk pelan.

'BRAAAK'

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerjaku dibuka dengan paksa, diikuti masuknya 3 orang pemuda yang memakai setelan baju khaki.

"Ada apa ini, kenapa kalian tiba-tiba menerobos ke dalam rumahku seperti ini?" tanyaku penasaran. Dilihat dari cara pemuda-pemuda ini masuk dan nafas mereka yang tersegal-sengal, pasti ada yang tidak beres di luar sana.

"Gawat Surya, Gawat!" ucap salah satu dari pemuda itu. "Belanda benar-benar melakukan Agresi. Sekarang Belanda sudah berhasil menguasai Jakarta dan kota-kota penting lainnya yang ada di Jawa Barat. Sedangkan di Jawa Tengah sendiri, pasukan Belanda mulai melancarkan serangan ke Semarang dan sekitarnya."

"Sial, aku tidak menyangka 'orang itu' akan melakukan agresi secepat ini. Kalau begitu, ayo cepat kita menuju ke sana." Aku langsung mengambil sebuah bambu runcing yang terletak di ruangan itu. "Sekar, aku pergi dulu. Sebisa mungkin kau jangan keluar rumah. Keadaan di luar sekarang sedang berbahaya." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sekar, aku pun langsung berlari keluar mengikuti 3 orang pemuda tadi.

"Wah, wah, Surya, sepertinya kamu agak sedikit terlambat ya?" ucap sebuah suara yang menyambutku begitu aku sampai di sana. Suara yang sudah tidak asing di telingaku. Suara yang sudah kudengar selama 350 tahun. Suara milik seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata hijau.

"Adriaan...."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Akhirnya bisa juga ngapdet cerita ini! Buat yang udah nungguin, maaf ya updatenya lama.

Nini: ….

Rain: Tumben diem aja? Nggak mau ngomentarin nih?

Nini: Nggak ah, kan aku lagi baik.

Rain: Karepmu lah! Buat para reader yang udah mau baca makasih ya! Terus buat yang udah mau review makasih banget ya!

Yuuichi93

Makasih buat sarannya, aku bakalan lebih memperhatiin alurnya. Semoga yang chapter ini nggak kecepetan^^ Ganbarimasu!

Jyasumin-sama

Makasih udah review! Aku baru tahu kalau sound effect itu nggak usah pake tanda kutip *di tendang* Maklum, author baru^^

Desclaimer: Hetalia masih tetep punyanya Hidekaz-sensei. Saya Cuma punya OC dan ceritanya. Oh iya, Surya juga bukan punya saya. Surya itu OC buatan temen saya, Nindi. Makasih ya nin udah di pinjemin OCnya^^

Selamat Membaca!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wah, wah, Surya, sepertinya kamu agak sedikit terlambat ya?" ucap sebuah suara yang menyambutku begitu aku sampai di sana. Suara yang sudah tidak asing di telingaku. Suara yang sudah kudengar selama 350 tahun. Suara milik seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata hijau.

"Adriaan..."

Di sana, kira-kira beberapa langkah di depanku berdiri pemuda itu. Pemuda yang pernah kupanggil kakak. Pemuda yang pernah merawatku sekaligus merebut kebebasanku, Adriaan van Stachouwer. Dia berdiri terdiam, wajahnya memasang seringai yang paling aku benci. Seakan menyuruhku untuk menghentikan perlawanan dan menyerah saja.

Kesunyian mulai menyelimuti kami. Hanya suara tembakan dari kejauhan yang masih sesekali terdengar. Keadaan di sini sudah porak poranda. Banyak para pejuangku yang terluka parah, dan tidak sedikit pula yang telah gugur. Asap-asap bekas tembakan memenuhi udara, membawa bau mesiu yang memuakkan. Awan di angkasa mulai berarak, menghalangi sang surya menampakkan kemegahannya.

Adriaan mulai melangkah mendekatiku, suara langkah kakinya terasa menggema di sekitar kami.

"Apa maumu?" Aku mengacungkan bambu runcing yang kubawa. Kugenggam erat bambu itu dengan tanganku yang mulai berkeringat. Aku berusaha menutupi rasa takut yang mulai menyerangku.

"Hei, sabar dulu Surya." Adriaan tidak menghiraukan ancaman bambu runcingku. Berlahan, dia memperkecil jarak di antara kami dan terus mendekat. Aku memegang bambu runcingku lebih erat lagi.

Adriaan berhenti tepat di depanku. Bambu runcingku hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari mukanya. "Perlawananmu ini sekarang sudah tidak berarti. Buat apa buang-buang tenaga?" Adriaan memegang ujung bambu runcingku dan menurunkannya sedikit, menjauhkan ujung bambu runcing itu dari mukanya. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan? Sekarang wilayah ini sudah berada di bawah kekuasaanku. Sekarang hanya tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai kau menyerah."

"Menyerah? Apa kau bercanda? Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah walau apapun yang kau lakukan. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyiksa orang-orangku lagi. Sudah cukup penderitaanku selama 350 tahun ini." ucapku setengah berteriak.

Ekspresinya mendadak berubah, antara terkejut dan juga kecewa. "Yah, tadinya kupikir kita bisa bicara baik-baik. Tapi ternyata pikiranku salah. Kau masih tetap keras kepala." Aku menutup mataku, kupikir dia akan mengambil senapannya dan menembakku. Kesunyian kembali menyelimuti kami, ya, kesunyian. Aneh, tidak ada suara tembakan. Aku memberanikan diri membuka mataku. Di depanku, Adriaan masih berdiri di sana. Kenapa dia tidak menembakku? Bukankah jika dia menembakku, semua akan lebih mudah baginya? Adriaan membalikkan badannya, pergi meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri terpaku di situ.

"Tunggu! Apa kau mau kabur begitu saja, hah? Urusan kita belum selesai," teriakku padanya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku masih memanggilnya, seakan aku berharap bahwa Adriaan yang ada di hadapanku adalah Adriaan yang dulu. Adriaan yang selalu bermain denganku dan Sekar. Adriaan yang mengajariku banyak hal. Adriaan yang menenangkanku dari mimpi buruk ketika aku masih kecil. Adriaan yang selalu tersenyum ramah, sama seperti saat pertama kami bertemu. Adriaan yang selalu kupanggil kakak. Bukan Adriaan yang memanfaatkan hasil kekayaan alamku. Bukan Adriaan yang sering menipuku. Bukan Adriaan yang menyiksa orang-orangku.

"Kabur? Apa kau tidak salah?" pemuda berambut jabrik itu menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menatapku. "Aku sudah menawarkan kerja sama dan kau menolaknya. Sekarang apa maumu?" Kata-kata ketus keluar dari mulutnya, menyadarkanku bahwa yang sekarang berdiri di depanku bukanlah Adriaan yang dulu.

"Aku mau kau pergi dari tanahku untuk selamanya! Kembalikan wilayahku yang sudah kau rebut!" teriakku. Apakah itu yang benar-benar aku inginkan? Apakah aku menginginkannya pergi meninggalkan aku dan Sekar? Ataukah aku mengharapkan Adriaan yang lama kembali?

"Apakah itu berarti kau mau melawanku? Hahaha, jangan bercanda Surya!" Dia tertawa. Tawa menghina yang menggema di sekitarku. Bukan tawa yang dulu biasa kudengar.

"Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda?"

"Tentu saja kau bercanda. Kau pikir, dengan apa kau akan melawanku? Aku masih memiliki pasukanku yang bersenjata lengkap, sedangkan kau? Lihat sekelilingmu! Pasukanmu sudah banyak yang terluka. Apa kau mau memaksa mereka untuk melawanku?"

Aku hanya tertunduk dalam diam, tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Aku tak mau mengakui bahwa semua yang di katakannya memang benar. Sejak awal aku memang sudah kalah dalam hal persenjataan. Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sekarang harus kuperbuat.

Seakan tidak menunggu jawaban dariku lagi, Adrian pun pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam.

"_Het spitz me_," ucap pemuda itu sembari membalikkan badannya dan pergi.

Aku terkejut mendengar kata-katanya sebelum pergi. "Aku pasti salah dengar," pikirku dalam hati. Apakah dia masih Adriaan yang dulu? Karena dalam bahasa Indonesia, _het spitz me_ artinya.... 'maaf'

Aku membiarkan diriku jatuh terduduk, melepaskan bambu runcing yang sembari tadi kugenggam erat. Membiarkannya menggelinding di sebelahku. Pikiranku sekarang benar-benar kacau. Aku masih belum sanggup mencerna semua yang baru saja terjadi. Aku hanya terdiam, menatap bayang Adriaan yang semakin mengecil di kejauhan. Aku memukul tanah di hadapanku. Campuran perasaan kesal dan sedih memenuhi hatiku. Kesal karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membela orang-orangku. Sedih karena sekarang aku benar-benar kehilangan sosok seorang kakak. Sosok yang selama ini menjadi panutanku.

19 Desember 1948

Siang ini awan memenuhi angkasa, menutupi mentarii yang ingin memancarkan sinarnya. Langit begitu gelap, mempersiapkan hujan yang sebentar lagi akan turun membasahi ibu pertiwi. Di tengah angin yang berhembus kencang, aku berlari sekuat tenaga tanpa menghiraukan nafasku yang sudah mulai habis. Aku tidak sanggup memikirkan hal lain. Yang ada dipikiranku sekarang hanyalah bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa segera sampai di rumah. Bangunan-bangunan di kanan kiriku bergerak dengan cepat bagaikan sebuah film yang sedang diputar, mengiringi langkahku yang juga semakin cepat. Suara penuh kepanikan dan tangis orang-orang di sepanjang jalan yang kulewati menambah suasana semakin mencekam.

Sebenarnya pagi ini aku dipanggil untuk mengatasi masalah PKI yang baru-baru ini terjadi. Dengan bodohnya aku meninggalkan Sekar tanpa terlalu khawatir soal Adriaan. Aku tertipu dengan janjinya saat Persetujuan Renville. Di tengah situasi yang sedang kacau karena pemberontakan PKI bulan lalu, dia justru mengingkari janjinya. Baru saja aku mendengar berita bahwa Belanda kembali melakukan agresi, dan kali ini tujuannya adalah Yogyakarta.

Dari kejauhan aku mulai bisa melihat bayangan rumahku yang semakin mendekat. Begitu gagang pintu itu berada di tanganku, aku langsung membukanya dengan paksa. Tanpa basa-basi aku membanting pintu rumah dan berlari ke dalam. Tidak mempedulikan sepatu yang masih melekat di kakiku. Tujuan utamaku tentu saja adalah kamar Sekar. Aku harus memastikan bahwa Sekar baik-baik saja.

"Sekar, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sembari membuka pintu kamar Sekar dengan terburu-buru. Aku tidak peduli dengan badanku yang sudah sangat lelah dan nafasku yang belum teratur.

Rasa panik dan lelahku seakan menghilang saat aku melihat Sekar sedang duduk di tepi kasurnya. "Kak Surya, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya luka-luka sedikit saja."

"Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja. Tadi, begitu aku mendengar kabar bahwa 'orang itu' menyerang Yogyakarta, aku langsung bergegas pulang."

"Memang, tadi Belanda meyerang lagi. Pesawat-pesawat terbang Belanda menghujani jalan, jembatan, dan tempat-tempat lain dengan bom dan roket." Badan Sekar sedikit gemetaran saat dia menceritakan semua itu. Aku tahu kalau Sekar pasti sangat ketakutan, bahkan untuk bercerita. Tapi dia tetap melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tadinya mereka mau juga mau menyerang Keraton. Mereka bahkan sudah memasang lampu sorot yang menunjukkan posisi keraton."

Aku tahu kalau keraton pasti baik-baik saja. Keraton adalah pusat dari Yogyakarta. Sehingga jika terjadi sesuatu pada keraton, Sekar pasti sudah terluka lebih parah dari ini.

"Tapi untungnya ada Nyai," lanjut Sekar. "Sebelum semua itu terjadi, Sultan meminta tolong Nyai untuk melindungi keraton. Sehingga selama serangan berlangsung, keraton ditutupi kabut tebal dan mereka gagal menyerang keraton."

Aku menghela nafas lega. Aku sungguh merasa berterima kasih pada Nyai. Nyai adalah seorang wanita yang sangat cantik yang tinggal di pantai selatan Yogyakarta. Karena itu orang-orang Sekar sering memanggilnya Nyi Roro Kidul. Dia cukup dekat dengan Sekar dan sering membantu Sekar. Walupun terkadang, jika Nyai marah bisa sangat mengerikan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Apakah kau sudah mengucapkan terima kasih?" tanyaku. Sekar pun hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya atas pertanyaanku. Di dalam hati aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan apa yang sudah Adriaan perbuat ada Sekar.

Sebulan setelah Adriaan melakukan agresi militer kedua, aku berhasil membenahi pasukanku dan mulai melancarkan serangan balik. Tapi ternyata, Adriaan tidak tinggal diam. Dia memperbanyak pos-pos di sepanjang jalan-jalan besar yang menghubungkan antarkota yang didudukinya.

_TBC_

A/N: Saya tahu fanfic ini masih jauh dari sempurna, karena itu saya butuh review dari senpai-senpai sekalian. Silakan review, mau flame juga boleh^^

Nini:…

Rain: Kok masih diem aja? Nggak seru ah!

Nini:…

Rain: Ni, jangan-jangan kamu lagi kesenengan ya? Gara-gara lolos… *di bekep*

Nini: Diem ga? *ngancem*

Rain: Ngapain diem? Reader juga nggak peduli kok kalau kamu lolos *** ke tingkat provinsi.

Nini: RAIIIIN!

Rain: Ups, maaf kelepasan. *kabur*

Nini: *ngejar*

Rain: Pokoknya review ya! Oh iya, ada tambahan, chapter depan adalah chapter yang terakhir!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Yay! Sampe juga di chapter terakhir *teriak-teriak* Sebenernya aku pengen ngapdet chapter ini setelah ujian. Tapi apa daya, aku udah nggak sabar buat ngetik. Makasih, makasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat para reader dan tentunya para reviewer saya yang terhormat.

**Yuuichi93**

Makasih buat pujiaannya^^

Selamat, tebakan anda benar, chapter terakhir ini berisi Serangan Umum 1 maret! Apakah kamu seorang peramal? *didepak*

**NakamaLuna**

Emang, waktu itu Belanda nggak mau ngakuin kemerdekaan Indonesia XD Oke deh, sesuai permintaan NakamaLuna, udah saya apdet kan? Whehehehe

**Raven**

Makasih udah mau baca dan review :3

Saya bingung mau ngomong apa *plak* Pokoknya makasih^^

**Luxam**

Makasih udah mau baca dan review tiga chapter sekaligus =)

Iya, hampir semua cerita di sini dari kisah nyata kok. Bahkan yang soal nyi roro kidul (guru sejarah saya yang cerita^^). Baguslah kalau fic ini bisa menambah pengetahuan. Whehehehe

**Nini03**

Akhirnya ngereview juga! Makasih loh reviewnya. Tumben kamu muji? Biasanya Cuma ngehina aku mulu(atau aku yang ngehina kamu terus ya?). Ayo ni, kita main basket tengah malem lagi! Wkakakakaka

**Yu'Kaze'Vongola**

Salam kenal juga. Rain desu^^

Makasih banget udah di fave. Saya terharu *hiks* *hiks* T_T

Selamat Membaca!

* * *

15 Februari 1949

Aku menuju pintu depan rumahku. Baru saja pintu itu mengeluarkan bunyi ketukan berirama yang menandakan seseorang sedang menunggu untuk dipersilakan masuk.

"Sugeng enjang[1] Surya!" sapa seorang pria berusia sekitar 30 tahunan yang sejak tadi menunggu dibukakannya pintu.

"Sultan, sugeng enjang." Aku menjawab salam dari orang yang paling dihormati Sekar ini. Dia adalah bos Sekar, Sultan Hamengkubuwana IX.

"Sekaripun wonten mboten[2]?" tanya Sultan dengan bahasa krama alus, bahasa terhalus dalam bahasa jawa.

"Wo...wonten[3]." Aku sedikit gugup menjawab pertanyaan Sultan. Biar bagaimanapun, bahasa jawaku tidaklah terlalu bagus. Memang, aku mengerti bahwa Sultan menanyakan apakah Sekar ada. Tapi aku tidak yakin apa bahasa jawa yang sopan untuk menjawabnya. Belum sempat aku berpindah dari tempatku berpijak untuk memanggil Sekar, aku mendengar suara tepat di belakangku.

"Sultan? Wonten wigatos menapa panjenengan tindak mriki[4]?" Mau tidak mau kedatangan Sekar melegakanku. "Mangga pinarak rumiyin[5]!" Sekar mempersilakan Sultan untuk duduk. Sepertinya ada sesuatu hal penting yang harus dia bicarakan dengan Sekar. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, karena Sekar tidak memperbolehkanku ikut serta dalam pembicaraan itu.

Aku mengintip dari balik tembok, penasaran dengan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Aku memang tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi melihat Sekar yang sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, mereka pasti sedang membicarakan sesuatu hal yang sangat serius. "Apa yang sebenarnya sedang Sekar rencanakan?" pikirku dalam hati.

1 Maret 1949

Aku masih tetap memejamkan mataku. Walau aku tahu bahwa di luar sana, mentari mulai keluar dari peraduannya. "Kukuruyuuuuk." Suara kokok ayam jago terdengar lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, seakan berusaha untuk membangunkan diriku yang masih berbaring nyaman di atas kasurku. Sayup-sayup, suara kicauan burung masuk melalui sela-sela jendelaku. Berpadu indah dengan suara-suara yang lainnya. "Sreek...sreek...sreek" Suara sapu lidi yang bergesekan dengan tanah ikut terdengar. Diikuti dengan obrolan singkat para ibu yang sedang menuju ke pasar. Sebuah pertanda dimulainya aktivitas dipagi hari.

Alih-alih membangunkanku, suara-suara itu justru membuatku semakin enggan membuka mata. Aku menarik selimutku hingga menutupi tubuhku, menikmati kehangatan di tengah dinginnya pagi. Dulu saat aku masih kecil, aku tidak pernah bisa bangun sendiri di pagi hari. Adriaanlah yang selalu membangunkanku. Dia selalu membuka tirai jendela kamarku, membiarkan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mengganggu tidurku sambil berkata, "Surya, ini sudah siang cepat bangun!" Kata-katanya lembut tapi tegas. Jika aku masih belum beranjak, Adriaan akan menghampiri kasurku dan mulai menggelitik tubuh kecilku. Membuat tawaku menggema di seluruh ruangan dan menghilangkan rasa kantukku. Jika sudah begitu, mau tidak mau aku pasti segera bangun. Lalu Adriaan akan tersenyum puas karena misinya untuk membangunkanku sudah sukses. Kadang, walaupun aku sudah terbangun, aku tidak beranjak dari kasurku sampai Adriaan membangunkanku.

"Ah, buat apa aku mengingat-ingat masa lalu terus. Bukankah dia yang sudah membuat hidupku dan Sekar menderita?" Aku memukul pelan kepalaku, berusaha menyadarkanku dari lamunan masa laluku. Meskipun enggan, aku mengesampingkan egoku dan memutuskan untuk bangun. Kusingkirkan selimutku dan mulai beranjak pergi, meninggalkan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang di tawarkan tempat tidurku.

"Hah? Sudah jam 6 rupanya. Tidak biasanya aku bangun sesiang ini." Aku menguap pelan tepat saat aku mendengar suara pintu depan di ketuk.

"Siapa itu? tumben ada tamu sepagi ini." Aku pun bergegas menuju ke pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu.

Di depan rumahku, berdiri seorang pemuda yang merupakan salah satu dari pejuang yang membantuku melawan Adriaan.

"Surya, apa kau sudah tahu?" ucap pemuda itu tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Tahu? Tahu apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku mulai menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini.

"Jadi kau belum tahu?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Yogyakarta, mereka melakukan perlawanan terhadap Belanda," lanjut pemuda itu.

"Yogyakarta? Melakukan perlawanan terhadap..." Aku tidak menyelesaikan kata-kataku dan langsung berlari ke kamar Sekar.

'BRAK' aku membuka pintu kamar Sekar dengan kasar. Kulihat sekeliling kamar itu berkali-kali, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Kamar itu telah kosong. Tanpa kusangka-sangka, hal yang paling kutakutkan terjadi sudah. Jadi inikah yang direncanakan Sekar selama ini?

Aku kembali ke pintu depan. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera mengganti bajuku dan menuju kesana," ucapku pada pemuda yang sedari tadi masih berdiam di depan rumahku itu. Aku pun segera mengganti bajuku dan mengambil benda yang sudah menjadi bagian dari jiwaku. Sebuah bambu runcing yang sudah beratus-ratus tahun kugunakan untuk melawan Adriaan.

Aku segera bergegas menuju ke Kotabaru, sebuah kota yang terletak di Yogyakarta. Pemandangan yang ku lihat sepanjang jalan sungguh menegangkan. Sisa-sisa bekas perlawanan masih terlihat jelas di sana. Beberapa bangunan yang rusak dan para tentara yang terluka menjadi peandangan di sepanjang jalan yang kulewati. Sepertinya Sekar dan orang-orangnya berhasil memukul mundur Adriaan.

Tapi di mana Sekar? Aku terus berlari ke seluruh penjuru kota, mencari di mana kiranya Sekar berada. Aku sedikit bernafas lega ketika dari kejauhan, aku melihat sesosok gadis kecil di tengah medan pertempuran itu. Di sanalah Sekar berdiri, memegang erat sebuah keris miliknya. Keadaan Sekar terlihat parah. Bajunya sedikit terkoyak dan tubuh kecilnya penuh dengan luka-luka.

Tentu saja Sekar tidak sendirian. Adriaan berdiri tepat di depan Sekar, tangannya menyandang sebuah senapan laras panjang miliknya. Kondisi Adriaan juga tidak lebih baik daripada Sekar, bahkan jauh lebih parah. Tubuhnya juga penuh dengan luka-luka. Di pipi kirinya terlihat sebuah goresan luka yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Tapi yang paling parah adalah lengan kanan Adriaan. Tangan kirinya menggenggam erat lengan kanannya. Dari sela-sela jarinya itu, aku melihat darah segar mengalir begitu banyak.

"SEKAR," teriakku sambil berlari ke arah mereka.

"Kak Surya?"

"Surya?"

Sekar dan Adriaan menoleh ke arahku. Mereka terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiranku di sini.

"Adriaan, apa lagi yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sekar?" teriakku pada Adriaan sambil mengacungkan bembu runcingku padanya.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Sebaiknya kau tanya sendiri pada adikmu itu! Apa kau tidak melihat? Sekarang, akulah yang menjadi korban di sini." Teriak Adriaan. Memang, bisa dibilang kondisi Adriaan sangat parah. Darah tidak hanya mengalir dari lengan kananya, tapi juga dari kepala dan kakinya. Selain itu masih banyak luka-luka kecil di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sudah kak, sudah." Sekar menarik lenganku. "Kak Adriaan sudah cukup terluka parah karena perlawanan orang-orangku."

"Kakak? Kau masih memanggil orang ini dengan sebutan kakak? Apa kau tidak ingat? Orang inilah yang sudah membuat kita menderita selama ratusan tahun." Aku tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Sekar. Bisa-bisanya dia masih memanggil orang ini dengan sebutan kakak.

"Tapi kak, kak Adriaan jugalah yang sudah merawat kita sejak kita kecil." Sekar berusaha membela Adriaan. Apakah di mata Sekar, Adriaan yang sekarang ini masih Adriaan yang dulu? Apakah Sekar tidak sadar bahwa kebaikan Adriaan itu hanyalah tipu muslihat belaka?

"Merawat? Kau pikir tindakannya selama ini bisa disebut merawat?"

"Iya kak, aku tahu. Tapi tujuan perlawanku sekarang ini bukan untuk balas dendam dengan kak Adriaan. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa kita masih ada. Bahwa Indonesia belum lenyap seperti yang mereka pikir." Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Sekar. "Sebenarnya aku tidak suka melihat Kak Surya dan Kak Adriaan bermusuhan seperti ini."

"Tapi Sekar, apa kamu tidak menyadari bahwa kebaikannya selama ini hanyalah bohong belaka?" Aku berteriak, berusaha meyakinkan Sekar.

"Bohong? Jadi selama ini kau berpikir bahwa aku membohongimu?" tiba-tiba Adriaan angkat bicara. "_A_ku tahu Surya, kamu pasti sudah benar-benar membenciku. Tapi aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakiti kalian." Adriaan berjalan mendekatiku dan Sekar. Tangan kirinya sudah tidak lagi memegang lengan kanannya. Membiarkan darah segar itu terus mengalir dari lengannya. "Percayalah, semua itu bukanlah kebohongan belaka. Awalnya aku menolak untuk mengambil hasil kekayaan alammu dan menyiksa orang-orangmu. Tapi aku idak punya kuasa untuk melawan. _Alsjeblieft, vergeef me_. _Ik hou van jullie beiden, zoals mw eigen zus[__6__]_." Saat Adriaan mengucapkan semua itu, aku melihat air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ini pertama kalinya dalam seumur hiduku, aku melihatnya menangis.

'BRUK' tiba-tiba Sekar terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. "Sekar! Sekar! Kamu kenapa?" teriakku sambil duduk di sebelah sekar dan memeluknya. Membiarkan kepala Sekar bersandar padaku.

"Sekar..." ucap Adriaan sambil berusaha menyentuh Sekar.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriakku pada Adriaan. "Kau pikir hanya dengan meminta maaf, semuanya akan selesai begitu saja? Sekarang lihatlah apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada Sekar! Cepat pergi dari sini sekarang juga!" Adriaan hanya terdiam mendengar perkataanku. Raut kesedihan dan kekecewaan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Kak Surya..." ucap Sekar lirih.

"Sekar? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Pertanyaan yang bodoh memang. Jelas-jelas aku tahu bahwa Sekar tidak tidak apa-apa.

"Kumohon, jangan usir kak Adriaan."

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi padamu?"

Tidak menghiraukan kata-kataku, Sekar justru memanggil Adriaan. "Kak Adriaan, kumohon kemari sebentar." Nafas Sekar sudah mulai tidak teratur. Kata-katanya pun terdengar putus-putus.

Adrian segera mendekati kami dan bersimpuh di sebelah Sekar.

"Sepertinya aku sudah mencapai batasku. Waktuku tidak akan lama lagi."

"Sekar, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? aku tahu kamu pasti akan baik-baik saja," ucapku pada Sekar. Tanpa aku sadari air mataku mulai menetes.

"Kak Surya, kak Adriaan," panggil Sekar. "Aku tidak suka melihat kalian bermusuhan seperti ini." Suara Sekar sedikit bergetar, dan aku melihat tetes-tetes air mata itu mengalir di pipinya. Aku menggenggam erat tangan kecil Sekar, seakan tak mau melepaskannya. Adriaan hanya diam membisu. Tangannya menggenggam tangan kiri Sekar.

"Aku ingin kak Surya dan kak Adriaan seperti dulu lagi, tidak saling membenci seperti sekarang." Tangan Sekar meraih tanganku dan tangan kirinya meraih tangan Adrian. "Kumohon, berbaikanlah." Tangan Sekar menyatukan tanganku dan Adriaan, meletakkan tangan Adriaan di atas tanganku.

"Sekar..." Adriaan berbisik lirih dan menggenggam tanganku. "Tenang saja, mulai sekarang kami tidak akan saling membenci lagi," kata Adriaan pada Sekar.

Mendengar kata-kata Adriaan, senyum merkah di bibir Sekar. Tapi tiba-tiba, Sekar terbatuk-batuk. "Sepertinya kemampuanku sebagai sebuah negara sudah sampai batasnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan lenyap." Sekar merogoh saku bajunya dan mengambil sebuah pin. Pin persegi panjang dengan dua buah warna, merah dan putih. Pin berbentuk benderaku, bendera Indonesia. "Ini kak," ucap Sekar sambil meyerahkan pin itu padaku. "Mulai sekarang pin ini adalah Yogyakarta. Pakailah pin ini selalu sebagai tanda bahwa aku ada dalam diri kakak."

Aku pun menerima pin itu dan Sekar menggenggam tanganku dan Adriaan. "Kak Surya, kak Adriaan, walaupun aku sudah tidak ada, jangan pernah bermusuhan lagi ya."Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Sekar. Setelah mengatakan semua itu, tangan Sekar terkulai lemas dan matanya mulai tertutup. "Sekar! Sekar!" teriakku dan Adriaan sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sekar. Aku meraih tangannya yang sudah terkulai lemah. Air mataku masih terus mengalir. Sedikit demi sedikit, aku melihat tubuh Sekar mulai lenyap. Tangan Sekar yang kugenggam pun berubah menjadi kehampaan.

"SEKAR!"

7 Oktober 2010(Vanessa POV)

"Sudahlah, Sekar pasti akan sedih jika melihatmu bersedih seperti sekarang ini." Ucapku sambil berdiri dari kursi yang sejak tadi kududuki. "Lagipula, Sekar tidak benar-benar lenyap kan? Dia akan selalu ada dalam dirimu."

"Ah iya, kau benar," Surya berkata pelan sambil menatap sebuah pin merah putih. Pin pemberian dari Sekar.

"Lalu, apakah kau menjalankan wasiat terakhir dari Sekar?" tanyaku

"Ah, itu..." Belum sempat Surya menjawab, aku mendengar suara telepon berbunyi. Sepertinya itu suara handphone Surya, karena sejak tadi handphoneku dalam kondisi mati.

"Halo! Adriaan! Iya, iya, aku tidak lupa kok. Iya, aku segera ke sana." Aku mendengar Surya berbicara sebentar di telepon, sepertinya itu telepon dari Adriaan. Surya menutup telepon dari Adriaan dan berkata padaku, "Kita ngobrol nanti lagi ya, aku sudah janji pada Adriaan untuk membantunya mengadakan acara pasar malam[7] di tempatnya." Aku mengikuti Surya yang beranjak menuju pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Sepertinya pertanyaanku yang terakhir tadi sudah terjawab," aku berkata lirih sambil mengikuti Surya dari belakang.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanya Surya

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa kok," jawabku sambil tertawa kecil.

_FIN_

[1] Selamat pagi

[2] Apaakah Sekarnya ada?

[3] A…Ada

[4]Ada keperluan apa anda datang kemari?

[5] Silakan duduk dulu

[6] Kumohon, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar menyayangi kalian seperti adikku sendiri

[7]Belum lama ini Duta Besar Indonesia di Belanda memang mengadakan pasar malam di Belanda.

A/N: Selesai juga chapter terakhir ini!

Nini: Katanya baru mau ngelanjutin habis ujian.

Rain: Ya mau gimana lagi, aku nggak sabar kalo nunggu selesai ujian.

Nini: Dasar…-_-

Rain: Jangan lupa review ya! Kritik dan saran amat sangat dinanti! Terima kasih^^


End file.
